


You Tried, Tony

by StormWildcat



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pepperony - Freeform, Tony tries so hard, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormWildcat/pseuds/StormWildcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Tony starts acting weird, Pepper finds clues as to why. He tries hard to hide things from her, but not hard enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Tried, Tony

Tony was acting strange. Now I know that sounds old hat or a little obvious but hear me out for a moment. This wasn’t your average Stark strangeness. This was…awkward.

 

It started with his inability to look me in the eye. I’m one of the few people who are brave enough to lock stares with the company’s CEO and he got a real kick out of that from day one. So if there was something we had to discuss or he was riling me up (like he usually does), he just loved staring me down and watching me attempt to one up him enough to force a defeat on him. But there was a day where he kept averting his gaze. Whether it was at his phone, in the direction of someone moving in the background or at his computer screen, he made a conscious effort to avoid eye contact with me. Immediately I knew something was wrong. What it could be I wasn’t sure. Normally Stark had tells, subtle hints that he messed up. More often than not he forgot to sign a dotted line, look over a contract or made some half-baked comment to a social media or news hound. But he wasn’t biting his lower lips, trying to butter me up profusely or starting any sentences with “So you know that paperwork you left me?”. He was just….not looking at me. And oddly to-the-point with our conversations. And giving into me rather quickly. To say I was concerned was an understatement.

 

As the week continued, my worry continued to grow. Tony went from avoiding my eyes to trying to avoid me altogether. Once I had walked in on him while he was on the phone and he silently signaled for me to leave. Nothing about that was right. If you go into Tony’s office and he’s on the phone, there’s a problem. Bigger problem if he doesn’t want me in there while he’s on it. Hand offs were expected on the rare occasion someone reached him on his office line and he actually picked up. All other calls went right to me. So this was seriously odd. After he was done I came back in, brows furrowed and lips pulled thin. “Everything alright, Tony? That was a little weird.”

 

“Of course, Pep. Sorry about that. Was a bit of a private matter. Don’t worry about it. All taken care of,” he assured me with a closed-mouth smile. Vacating his luxurious office chair, he met me in the middle of the room and delivered a peck to my cheek. “What can I help you with, Miss. Potts?” After that was business as usual, but that didn’t make me any less uncomfortable with that phone call.

 

As can be imagined, I was immediately concerned about Tony’s…fidelity. The Stark men were notorious for their womanizing ways and mine was no different. Until I took him off the market, he had a string of one night stands and a revolving door of girlfriends that I would rather forget. I’m moderately certain I only know a percentage of his flings too. Happy, Rhody and I have sat and compared notes a few times, and we all could swear we were forgetting a few names. Pondering the possibility, I shook my head. No, there was zero chance that’s what was going on. Certainly there was another explanation. Tony had been nothing but faithful to me and even told me loved me on a daily basis. That wasn’t something to take lightly from him. Have to admit, there was a twinge of shame in my heart for even considering the chance that he was seeing someone behind my back. I promised to myself I would make it up to him later.

 

Towards the end of the week it all made sense.

 

Being the right hand of Tony Stark means that you have to act as him electronically. Meaning I get the  _immense_  pleasure of answering his emails, taking his phone calls and basically being him, boiling everything down to an acceptable amount where he’ll be willing to do what he has to. It’s a lot of sifting, trust me. Friday afternoon I received a call from the phone Tony gave out on a regular basis to reach “him”. With my best business voice at the ready, I answered my first clue to his awkward behavior.

 

“Hi this is Diana calling Mr. Stark to confirm his reservation?”

 

My eyebrows lifted. “Reservation? I’m not aware of any reservations he’s made recently. Maybe I missed it. Can you give me details please?” According to Diana she was calling from an exclusive 5-star restaurant about a romantic dinner for two on their balcony overlooking the bay for the following night around sunset. I couldn’t keep from smiling. “Ah now I see it in my planner. Thank you, Diana. Yes, I can confirm that for him.”

 

“Excellent! Thank you, Miss. Potts. We look forward to seeing you tomorrow night!”

 

“Same here. Have a great night,” I wished her as I hung up. For a few moments I stared into space, going over what I just heard with a smirk curling the corner of my mouth. Apparently Tony forgot to give them his actual cell phone number and gave him the “Stark Burner Phone” that he handed to everyone else.

 

Later on I discovered an email from a spa waiting in Tony’s one account’s inbox. Another confirmation for the following day, only this was before the dinner time. I chuckled softly in my seat and shook my head with a smile. If he was trying to be slick, he was failing miserably. But he was trying, I had to give him that. Giggles shook me a few minutes later when I went to pay his credit card bills (why he didn’t have them set to autopay was beyond me). A few purchases from some telltale stores were displayed on his history. A dress shop, his favorite place for suits and vests, a florist, it was all neatly organized and in view. Of me. “Oh, Tony,” I whispered softly to myself as I clicked the “Pay Now” button. “You tried.”

 

Saturday morning, I woke up to a note in bed on Tony’s pillow. About 80% of the time I would open my eyes to see mussed dark hair and lightly tanned skin. Sometimes he was sleeping, sometimes tooling away on his phone. Once or twice I caught him talking to JARVIS. That was always interesting. But anyone who knows Tony is aware that for me to actually wake up to him ever was nothing short of a miracle. None of his previous flings knew the feeling unless he drank himself into complete oblivion. Even then he would do his best to drag his dehydrated, nauseous lump of a body from bed and hide away in his protected lab. It gave me a sense of security and pride knowing that more than half the time, they were greeted by me instead, waiting to usher them out of Tony’s life forever. I miss crushing those girls’ dreams sometimes. Then again I do it simply by being the woman Tony loves. So there’s that.

 

Bleary-eyed I pick up the note. Spa day starts at eleven, there’s a new dress for me in the closet with a pair of shoes to match, and an address with 7:30 scribbled next to it. I recalled the appointment matching that of dinner reservations. A lazy grin tugged at my lips. He’s cute every once in a while. I freed myself from the warmth of the Egyptian cotton sheets and carried out my usual weekend morning routine. Hair pulled back and a light amount of makeup in place, I dressed comfortably and casually before descending to the kitchen for breakfast. To my surprise Tony was actually there. With breakfast done.

 

And it wasn’t on fire.

 

“Morning, Pep,” he greeted with a genuine smile. Those always made me a little weak in the knees, even to this day.

 

“Good morning, Tony,” I returned with a smile of my own and a kiss. “Now I know there’s no special holidays or occasions, so I’m curious as to why I’m being spoiled with a trip to the spa and dinner.”

 

Tony’s eyebrow went up. “And how do you know we’re going to dinner?”

 

Dammit. That’s right he only gave me an address. Then again- ”Because I know how to use Google…and you left me alone with JARVIS.”

 

“To be fair, JARVIS is everywhere. But touché on the Google argument.” Tony placed two plates down at our respective seats at the dining room table. Eggs, toast, fruit and bacon. I suspect a chef was sneaking out the back of the house at that very moment but I did recall Tony attempting his own breakfast the other day. Could very well be his own handy work. Just to be sure, I was going to push the eggs around a bit to check for burnt or runny parts. I sat down and started my check between bites of obviously safe forkfuls while Tony poured two fresh cups of coffee. That I knew I could trust. The man ran on caffeine and rocket fuel. Literally and figuratively. Our meal was pleasant, conversation and eye contact back to normal. Though I could swear he was a little red in the face some of the time. Maybe he was getting sick. Or he was thinking some less-than-PG things. Anything was fair game honestly.

 

“Now you have a great time and I’ll see you tonight. I’ve made sure there was plenty of time for you to get ready for dinner, don’t worry,” Tony assured me as he walked me to the door.

 

“Really? You? Made sure there was time? For me?”

 

“Ha…ha….ha. Very funny. I am actually capable of things like time management, Miss. Potts.”

 

“Could’ve fooled me, Mr. Stark.”

 

Our banter ended quickly with a shared laugh and kiss before I headed for my car. I’m sure the thought crossed his mind to have Happy drive me or for an Uber to collect me, but he knew I always preferred driving myself. It made me twitch a bit if I was left idle too much. Plus, if my hands were on the wheel it meant I couldn’t check to make sure he was abiding by the schedule I had laid out for him. Itineraries were my thing and a decent part of paycheck. You know, aside from keeping the company afloat when Tony was busy being….Tony.

 

If you haven’t gone to a spa before, leave where ever you are and go. Now. They are little spots of heaven hidden away on our battered and bruised Earth, usually tucked between the usual bodegas and pizza places of strip malls or business blocks. Look at reviews and make an appointment. You will thank me. Being that my trip was a gift from a billionaire philanthropist, it was an all-inclusive package deal covering A-Z of the relaxation alphabet. Facial scrubs, masks, body conditioning, visits to the sauna and massages of various types. Definitely a trip I needed after the last few corporate meetings, media run-ins and public events. Every inch of me finally felt unwound and my skin clear of city gunk and stress-induced impurities. Thank God.

 

I left feeling like a new woman, barely phased by a taxi that cut me off a little close for comfort. I merely laughed out anything that could’ve been frustration had it happened before my spa visit. For a moment I wondered if that’s what it was like to be a crazy person; where all rage-causing events turned into hilarity of some level. Huh.

 

Just like Tony said I had plenty of time to get ready. Though I knew he bought me a dress before I was supposed to, I hadn’t even peeked at it pre-spa. It was a beautiful shade of red. Normally a color I would avoid due to my hair already being its own fiery hue but Tony had commented tens of times over that it was his favorite color on me. He made the purchase, he chose the color. Couldn’t be helped. I slipped into the dress and heels (they were strappy and just my type) after the rest of me was put together and I retreated the house alone. It would be amazing if Tony was already there. I hated waiting for him on date nights. It was trying. This time when I left our front door, Happy was there to greet me.

 

“Evenin’, Pepper,” he said with a smile. “You look amazing as expected.”

 

“Thanks, Happy. I guess Tony sent you?”

 

“He didn’t want you to have to worry about driving or what you were drinking with dinner tonight.”

 

I chuckled, “He’s so considerate.”

 

The drive wasn’t long, twenty minutes with some inner city traffic. The restaurant was within a stone’s throw of the bay, the water reflecting the slowly setting sun as it started to turn lazy with hues of orange and dull yellows. I wished Tony was there to look at it with me but I would be seeing him soon enough. Happy wished me a great evening and his grin was wide. He sure was in a good mood.

 

I was greeted by a sleek, dark-haired woman when I stepped out of the elevator at the top floor of the building that was home to the exclusive restaurant that Tony no doubt threw money at by the suitcase-full to get us a table for. Reservations were backed up for months and I guarantee his foresight and planning ability weren’t that great. “Good evening, Miss. Potts. You can follow me right this way,” she flashed a winning smile at me before turning on her heel and having me tail behind before I could even finish thanking her. Man she was quick…or in a rush. The place was busy but they were all seats that were spoken for. Couldn’t help but wonder if something was going awry behind the scenes. I doubt anyone on staff would be able to keep completely composed with any foul ups occurring considering all of the elite that were present, including Tony Stark. The lithe woman led me to a windowed area that ended with glass doors. She opened one for me and waited for me to step out onto the slate balcony. A bit past the windows sat a lonely table for two, a tall man in a dark blue button down, dark gray vest and matching slacks stood smiling and waiting.

 

“You look…absolutely breath-taking,” Tony sighed as I clicked in my heels towards him. I had already forgotten about the hostess.

 

“Thank you, hun. You don’t look half bad yourself all cleaned up,” I grinned before giving him a kiss and taking the seat he so chivalrously pulled out for me.

 

“Why thank you. I tried my best,” he joked as he took his place beside me. There was already a bottle of wine on the table, an ice bucket on standby.

 

I focused my eyes on his as I spoke again, “So how exactly did you manage to get this table?” In my peripheral vision I watched as the curtains along the closest windows were closed, completely sequestering us off from the inside of the restaurant aside from the open door.

 

“Just told them that Tony Stark was hungry, that’s all,” he lied lightheartedly. My shoulders slumped and I stared at him incredulously, one brow lifted and lips slightly pursed. “Don’t worry about how I got it, just enjoy it, Pepper. I wanted to surprise you with a great day and us to have a romantic dinner. Is that so terrible of me?”

 

“No, but it leaves me a little curious.”

 

“About?”

 

“About why it’s happening. Also-“

 

“Good evening, Mr. Stark, Miss. Potts,” a cheerful yet professional voice chirped to my right. The young, pleasant face of our waiter smiled at us. “Welcome to The Rooftop. My name is Leon; I’ll be taking care of you tonight.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Leon,” I smiled back at him. I subconsciously reached for a menu that I likely forgot on the table but was surprised when there were none on the linens nor in the server’s hands. “Could we have some menus to look through?”

 

At that Leon bowed, expression barely phased by my question. “Don’t worry, Miss. Potts. Mr. Stark has taken care of the evening’s selections before you arrived. I must say he made some of the best selections we have to offer.”

 

“Only some?” Tony asked feigning authority. My eyes rolled. He always had to mess with wait staff that dealt with us where ever we went. Long as they did their jobs well and weren’t complete sticks in the mud, they received a hefty tip so I just let him have at it. Within reason of course.

 

Leon laughed. Oh he was going to be just fine. “Well we like to believe that every selection is the best and you didn’t order the entire menu, Mr. Stark.”

 

“Oooh, he’s good,” Tony nodded at me before turning back to our quick-witted waiter. “You’re good. Touché. I think that’s the second time I’ve said that word today. I don’t like it. But they were deserved so I guess I’ll let it slide this time.”

 

“Would you care for the first course?”

 

“Definitely. I don’t know about my lovely companion but I’m starving.”

 

“I could eat,” I responded lightly. Truth was I was about ready to eat my chair but it wouldn’t be very ladylike if I revealed that. Poor Leon already had his hands full anyway.

 

“I’ll be right back,” he excused himself graciously before retreating from the balcony.

 

As Tony poured us our first glasses of wine, my mind was swirling as much as the liquid trickling into our glasses. He picked for us? Before I got here? How long was he here for prior to my arrival? He sure was pulling out all the stops on today. Maybe I was forgetting something. Or he screwed up something really big. I shook the latter from my head. No use ruining the night over paranoid worries. I’d done that enough times in the beginning to learn the hard way. Lifting his glass, Tony proposed a toast. “To you, Pepper Potts. For keeping this guy from losing it all, and giving him so much more.” It wasn’t Shakespeare, but it summoned a grand smile and tugged at my heartstrings regardless. Our glasses clinked together and we savored the first sips of wine. We chattered away about all kinds of things, the view, the smell wafting from the inside of the restaurant, the taste of the wine, and each other before our appetizers appeared.

 

All kinds of little mouthfuls tempted my palate. Wagyu beef, scallops, shrimp, fresh mozzarella, there was a little bit of everything on the plate. And I enjoyed it all. I was tempted to ask Tony if he just ordered multiple courses of the same platter then the most aromatic Italian Wedding soup was set in front of me. Suddenly I wasn’t missing the apps as terribly. I drained the small bowl in time for a similarly portioned, crisp garden salad appeared. It was at this point I turned to Tony and asked if he was fattening me up to roast me later. His body shook with a hearty laugh as he speared his first lettuce leaf. After the “rabbit food” course as Tony so delicately named it and before the entrees were due to arrive, I felt compelled to confront him about his reasoning again.

 

“I told you. I wanted to surprise you with a great day and for us to have a romantic night out. I don’t get why you need to keep interrogating me about it,” he defended casually as he poured himself a bit more wine.

 

“Because, Tony Stark, there is always a more in-depth method to your madness,” I explained, eying my own glass. It was plenty full still from my second helping. “And normally if you want there to be a spa day and romantic dinner, you have me set them up for you. These you did behind my back.”

 

“Did I forget to mention it was a surprise?”

 

“If that’s what you were going for, you needed to try a little harder.”

 

“Come again? Were you not surprised this morning?

 

“Oh I was. But by the fact you didn’t catch fire to the eggs. Not so much all this,” I retorted, spinning a skyward finger in a circle motioning in some weird way to the dinner date. Tony froze mid-chew of a piece of multigrain bread. “You really shouldn’t buy things you don’t want me to know about on the credit cards that I handle for you, Tony,” I advised with a smirk.

 

“Damn, I knew I was forgetting something,” Tony cursed quietly. He looked sheepish. I wanted to take a picture.

 

“Actually, you forgot a few things. What number did you give the restaurant?” He stayed silent. “Which email did you give the spa?” His shoulders slumped and his neck loosened so he could hang his head. My hand covered his that rested on the clothed table and I laughed softly. “Tony, it’s fine. I’m still just surprised that you were able to set all this up without my help. You  _hate_  making appointments and reservations.”

 

“You’ve no idea how hard it was for me to do this, Pepper. It was awful.”

 

“Uh huh.”

 

“Absolutely terrible.”

 

“You don’t say?”

 

“A nightmare, Pepper. My worst nightmare.”

 

“My poor baby,” I cooed dramatically.

 

“Still, I’m a little embarrassed that I wasn’t smooth about it. I’ll have to get you good next time,” he promised with a gentle smile. My lips found his and we shared a long, sweet kiss.

 

“I’m sure you will.”

 

Entrees arrived and despite all the prior courses I dug in with gusto. Perfectly cooked salmon could not be wasted on my watch. Was pretty sure Tony felt the same about his flawless steak. That round was nearly silent aside from a few moans of food approval and the occasional comment on taste and texture. Even after the plates left mostly cleaned we stayed relatively silent. We just scooted closer together and enjoyed the sun as it started to disappear on the horizon over the bay.

 

“This really is a perfect day. And perfect night,” I sighed, my head resting on Tony’s shoulder. Our fingers were intertwined in his lap.

 

“Good, I’m glad you think so. But it’s not quite over yet,” he revealed as Leon dropped off one more dish, this one covered. Dessert.

 

“God, Tony, I’m stuffed! I couldn’t possibly eat another bite.”

 

“Not even if it’s chocolate?”

 

Damn he was good. “Alright maybe a little bit.”

 

His smile was one of mischief and victory. “That’s what I thought.’

 

We thanked Leon as he left the balcony one more time. Before disappearing like he had been, he turned back towards us. I felt Tony shift a bit and our waiter nodded before leaving, closing the door behind him. That was new. But I couldn’t be bothered. There was chocolate nearby. I reached out for the metal plate cover (how regal and old school) but was taken aback when Tony’s hand pinned mine to the handle.

 

“Wait,” he ordered. His breathing was labored slightly. He looked a little…anxious.

 

“Tony? Are you alright?”

 

“Yeah…I just…” I knew that look. He was fighting back a panic attack. But why? “Pepper, you love me right?”

 

“Of course I do! With all my heart and soul. Why do you ask?” There was some urgency in my voice. I knew that he was about to go on a small tangent but I wanted him to hurry before his anxiety did him in.

 

“And you…you’re ok with that?”

 

“What kind of ridiculous-of course I am! I wouldn’t  _be_ here if I wasn’t! I would’ve ran years ago!”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“Positive?”

 

“YES, TONY.”

 

Thick fingers wrapped around my hand as he pulled me and the cover away from the plate, revealing an elegant chocolate cake, dish of mint ice cream (my favorite) and something that didn’t quite belong….an open ring box. My heart leapt into my throat. Words wouldn’t come. My muscles all tensed at once. Breathing was impossible.

 

Tony grinned ear to ear. “You alright, Pepper?”

 

“N….N….Wha….To….ny?” I barely managed to squeak out. My words went unfinished and my train of thought was completely broken. Honestly I thought I was about to go into literal shock.

 

Satisfied by my inability to speak, Tony carefully plucked the box, the ring inside sparkling in the last rays of the sun peeking out over the bay. The glints confirmed that I was stuttering and having issues breathing for a good reason. Box in hand, Tony dropped to one knee beside me. _My_ Tony, dropped to one knee, on a slate balcony, effectively dirtying his slacks. Holy shit. This really was an unbelievable moment.

 

“Pepper….you are the one person on this planet who truly gets me. You know me inside and out…in more ways than one,” he added with a wiggle of his eyebrows. That made me chuckle, bringing me back to reality and snapping me out of my stupor. There were tears welling in the corner of my eyes. “There’s no one else in this world who can keep me as grounded as you. I always say that this Stark can’t get anywhere without his Potts. But I was hoping that maybe you can change that statement a bit and turn it into this Stark can’t get anywhere without his Mrs. Stark.”

 

It was happening. Truly, seriously happening. Tony Stark was proposing to me. Every emotion I was feeling mixed and bubbled up inside me and rushed my heart. And it all exploded out of me. “Yes! Absolutely, Tony!” I cried at him as I threw my arms around his neck, trying my hardest to not squeeze him too tight. He returned the embrace tenfold. Was that a tear of his on my neck?

 

As he slipped the ring on my finger, he peeked up at me and very much in his snarky style asked me, “So…did I surprise you this time?”

 

“Shut up, Tony,” I half-laughed, half-cried.

 

He pressed a kiss to my forehead. “Love you too, Pep.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> SURPRISE ENGAGEMENT IS A SURPRISE! XD I love these two. Ship them forever.


End file.
